


til death don't us part

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 69 spoilers, F/M, I FIX CANON, I TAKE THE HAMMER, MAGNUS SUMMON YOUR WIFE, YOU SUMMONED EVERYONE BUT YOUR WIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: Standing on the deck of the Starblaster, the bond engine humming behind him, Magnus feels love like a string connecting his soul to the world.So many people, Magnus thinks, so many people have loved and been loved by him. He thinks about his family on the Starblaster, who are standing beside him, who are on Faerun fighting. He thinks about his friends at the Bureau, all screaming defiant at the end of the world. There are so many people he has known, he thinks. Who could help him.Magnus thinks about Julia.





	til death don't us part

**Author's Note:**

> I TAKE THE HAMMER.  
> I FIX THE CANON.

When people talk about love, they talk about it like it’s got material weight. They talk about your friends, your family, your loved ones, they talk about those connections like warmth, like physical constructs, tying you to something concrete. Most people don’t experience that.

But here, standing on the deck of the Starblaster, the bond engine humming behind him, Magnus feels love like a string connecting his soul to the world.

So many people, Magnus thinks, so many people have loved him. He has loved so many as well, he realizes. He thinks about his family on the Starblaster, who are standing beside him, who are on Faerun fighting. He thinks about his friends at the Bureau, all screaming defiant at the end of the world. There are so many people he has known, he thinks. Who could help him.

Magnus thinks about Julia.

He thinks about how the way Julia laughed at him, the first time they sparred and she knocked him on his ass. The determined set of her jaw when they stormed Kalen’s mansion together, hand in hand. The way that she looked on their wedding night, mouth a sharp grin that softened when he pressed his lips to hers.

Something in his heart pulses.

Footsteps behind him. He stiffens. This is the third time he’s summoning someone, but this, this time. It’s different. Someone places a hand on his shoulder. He should turn. He can’t, he’s frozen, this isn’t the time to be frozen, but she’s always caught him off guard. He has missed her so much. He couldn’t bear it, if it turned out not to be her.

“Mags?” a voice says, and it’s his wife’s voice, it’s the voice of the first person he talked to when he moved to Raven’s Roost, it’s the voice of the woman he planned a revolution with, it’s the voice of the woman he promised to never leave, even after death do them part.

Magnus turns. His eyes are full.

“Hi, Mags,” Julia says, grinning. “Heard you needed some help?”

“Jules,” he says, because there’s nothing else he can say. He can’t look away from her, she looks just like she did the day he left for the last time, when he told her that he loved her and then she died. “Jules, I—”

She shakes her head. “You’re either going to say sorry, or say that you missed me, and you have nothing to be sorry for, and I miss you too, so, so much. But honey, right now, what do you need me to do?”

“I love you,” Magnus says. Julia’s stance softens. She raises her hand to his cheek, and it’s the first time in half a decade that he’s been able to feel her presence. He leans into her touch, presses a hand against her hand. Oh, he’s missed her. He’s missed her so much.

Magnus bends down. He kisses Julia. She reciprocates, hard, and pulls away quickly. But anything would be quickly. They’ve got a war to fight. He wants her to stay here forever. He pulls away from her reluctantly.

“Can you take down those balls, for me?” Magnus asks.

Julia nods. “Of course,” she says, and unstraps her warhammer from her back. She smiles at him. “One smashing, courtesy Julia "The Hammer” Burnsides, order up!“

Magnus smiles back. "I tried to get people to call me that, you know? Like a homage type of thing, sorta.”

She laughs. “Of course you did. I’m flattered, and I’m guessing it didn’t work.”

“No,” Magnus admits. Julia readies her hammer to swing, and starts running toward the Shadow-John. The sight of her with her hammer raised is the best thing Magnus has seen in years. “Kick his ass, babe!” he yells.

Julia laughs, and rushes in.

**Author's Note:**

> magnus summoning literally everyone but his wife was my single qualm with the last episode. everything but that was so so good and i died. 
> 
> scream about taz w/ me @[anonymousalchemist](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/).


End file.
